Melanie (The Killing Pact)
Melanie (Melanie Stone) is the main villainess from the 2017 Lifetime film, The Killing Pact ''(alternately titled, ''Wish You Were Dead; airdate May 26, 2017). She works as an assistant for her aunt Lisa, who constantly tosses verbal assaults at her. While out one night with her friends, Kevin and main protagonist Hayley Udall, Melanie vented about her problems with her demanding aunt, while Kevin had problems with his boss, Sarah, and Hayley was dealing with her abusive ex-husband. The conversation led to Melanie making a pact of sorts to "eliminate" their problems, with Melanie taking care of Sarah, Kevin taking care of Jerry, and Hayley taking care of Lisa. Hayley dismissed Melanie's "pact" as a joke, but Melanie's seriousness was proven when Hayley learned about Sarah being killed. Kevin was shown murdering Jerry, and he revealed to Hayley that Melanie was behind Sarah's murder. Melanie later took Kevin's meeting with Hayley as betrayal, leading to the psychotic villainess poisoning Kevin. She later approached Hayley's daughter, Jamie, while she was in her car--while in possession of a gun. After the three of them returned to Hayley's home, Hayley sent Jamie to her room before Melanie discussed her twisted pact with her. She stated to Hayley that she and Kevin did their parts and it was Hayley's turn to kill Lisa, even threatening to harm Jamie and pin the past murders on Hayley if she didn't comply. At the stage, Melanie handed Hayley a syringe with the same poison she used to kill Kevin, ordering Hayley to use it on Lisa while she's resting privately. Hayley's reluctant attempt was thwarted when Lisa woke up and saw her, and following this, Melanie (angered over Hayley's failure) attacked Hayley in the restroom. Later on, Melanie kidnapped Jamie and ordered her to kill Lisa on the night of the play, suggesting that Hayley use a knife on her. The film's climax had Hayley attempt to warn Lisa about her evil niece's plan, only for Melanie to enter with a gun pointed at Hayley, claiming that she's saving Lisa from her. However, the evil Melanie showed her true colors to her aunt and pointed the gun at Lisa, as she planned to kill both of them and make it appear that Hayley shot Lisa, prompting Melanie to kill her in self-defense (while claiming that she was too late to save Lisa). A struggle ensued, which ended with Lisa and Hayley escaping, with Melanie pursuing them. Melanie later took Jamie out of the closet that she kept her in and held her at gunpoint--threatening to kill her if Hayley didn't kill Lisa. During the confrontation, Melanie gave Hayley a pair of scissors to use on Lisa, all while claiming that Lisa deserved to die for ruining her life. Hayley stabbed Melanie's arm with the scissors and took the gun from the villainess and pointed it at her. Melanie's fight for the gun led to her shooting Lisa, showing joy for doing so. Hayley knocked out Melanie with a wrench, and Melanie was later taken into custody and arrested. Trivia * Melanie Stone later appeared as the evil Allison in 2020's Her Deadly Reflections. * Melanie is similar to fellow Lifetime movie villainess Sheryl (from Double Cross), as both women devised murder pacts with the main protagonist to get rid of the people plaguing them, with the protagonist taking the "pact" as a joke. In addition, both villainesses not only committed their murders, they expected the protagonist to "hold up their end of the bargain." A difference between them is that Sheryl targeted her husband, while Melanie targeted her aunt. Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murderer Category:Niece Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested